Jackal
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gate |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Explosion Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jackal is a member of the Dark Guild, Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 15 Appearance Jackal appears as a young muscular man who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his light hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears (and which might actually serve such purpose, seeing as the Demon's human ears aren't visible), his nose is small and dark like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back and pointed teeth. His eyes, complete with dark slit pupils, bear a thick dark outline, and dark spots are present around them; Jackal's forearms and hands are almost completely covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, which in correspondence to his wrists fuse together to leave his hands completely dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 14-15 Jackal wears a light, striped tank top on his torso, paired with a dark bandanna adorned by light spots (not unlike those found on his own body) circling his neck, which is arranged to form three ends pointing downwards, as well as some sort of collar. He sports a light garb around his waist, held closed by a button on the front of its belt-like part, and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. Jackal's pants are noted for being extremely loose and baggy; while mainly light in color, they sport dark sections (albeit bearing light edges) on the thighs' front and on the calves' back; a clasp-like ornament is located some inches below each knee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 15-17 Synopsis Tartarus arc As the Magic Council is having a meeting in their headquarters, Jackal attacks the building with his Magic, causing a huge explosion that destroys the building. Many individuals inside it die, including most of the seated members of the Council. Jackal, finding Org has survived the attack, pins him head down on the rubble, stating that letting him live is not an option. With his hand on Org's head, Jackal starts charging his Explosion Magic while introducing himself as the man who massacred the entire Magic Council, and then finishes him. Unknown to him, Doranbolt survived his massacre. Magic and Abilities Explosion Magic: Jackal's unnamed Magic seems to be based around the use of explosions. Not much is known about it, but the Magic seems to be activated through Jackal's hands, as he has been shown placing his palm onto something and making it light up before causing it to explode. The explosions created by Jackal are powerful enough to destroy a large building such as the Magic Council Headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tartarus members Category:Male Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon